The Purity of the Rain Chases Away the Pain in Your Heart
by ikisbean0
Summary: When Zero wakes screaming from his sleep, Yuki doesn't know what's wrong. When Zero disappears soon after, she gets worried and scared that he has run away. But when she goes looking for him, she finds him at the graveyard, kneeling before the finale resting place of his parents. Angsty. Zeki. 2nd chapter up. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The purity of the rain chases away the pain in your heart

Yuki's POV

The rain, it's so heavy. It's been like this since yesterday. This kind of rain is the type that I can't see two metres in front of me, the type of rain that sings me to sleep at night, the type of rain I love walking in. I jump from puddle to puddle in my yellow gumboots. I feel about ten again, living so carefree.

"Ha, carefree," I mutter to myself.

It is the first week of school holidays, something that I will be cherishing totally. I quite like waking up late to make a hot chocolate, especially in weather like this. I also like how when I don't use an umbrella, you cannot tell I'm crying. Of course, I carry an umbrella, a deep green one, but it's not for me.

I woke up this morning to find a serious headmas- no, sorry, father. I knew why. Zero, he totally freaked out about something and just ran, ran away. I knew he was going to have a bad day. 2:13 a.m., I woke up to hear his screaming. It still echoes around in my head. A heart shattering scream. I ran to his room with my heart in my mouth, not really comprehending anything but his fear, that's all I could feel. I bursted through his door to find him thrashing under his covers. He let out another yell, his face twisted in fear and pain, while he was still asleep. I knelt on his bed and grabbed his face. His eyes were squeezed shut. I had shouted his name, nudging him with my knees. Head - father came in at this moment to help me. Zero was drenched in sweat. He woke up shouting, his hands flying up to protectively cover his face.

"Zero, Zero. It's me, it's okay," I had pleaded, almost in tears.

Whether he's asleep or awake, he can't manage to escape his pain, his suffering. He looked up at me then, his beautiful, purple eyes wide with fear. I had stroked his forehead, and father told him to have a hot shower to calm down. I hugged him tightly, telling him to sleep in my bed with me if he wanted. Zero complied with the both of us. After his shower, he was no longer scared. No, it was worse, he was sad. He just silently curled up on my lap, not even bothering going under the covers. I had patted his damp, silver hair, like I used to when we were younger.

When I woke up, he was gone.

That's why I'm here, walking in this purifying rain with my umbrella shut and tucked away under my arm. Heading roughly towards town I rack my brain at where I could possibly find him. Well no matter what, no matter how much I think and plan, I'll end up finding him if I just wonder around.

The rain gets heavier now; it's very cold as droplets run through my hair and down my neck. It leaves an icy trail that seeps through my whole body. With a start, I realise that I am bone – achingly freezing. A violent shudder runs through me and I shoved my chilled hands in my oversized jacket. I continue to cry silently as I tramp along in the noisy rain.

Why Zero, why him? The amount of suffering he's been subjected to is beyond cruel. And I make it worse, by being friends with the same being that slaughtered his family and destroyed his life. A flicker of anger burns briefly through me. It's not fair, how can he…

I blink away the tears and rain from my eyes. A large iron gate looms in front of me.

The cemetery.

I push through the gate, it creaks its protest as I do so. Searching the graveyard, I can easily identify Mrs Momoyama's grave, but I have no clue as to where Zero's parents would be located. Looking around, I manage to spot a glimpse of silver despite the dense rain. Treading towards him slowly, the ground squelches with each step. Taking the umbrella and shaking free the droplets, I open it up in front of me. I can see Zero more clearly now. He kneels in front of a headstone, his long arms just hanging beside him. The pj's he wore last night are now drenched, and he's bare footed. He must be so cold, freezing. Normally, I'd get angry and scold him for being so reckless, but not now. Zero still hasn't noticed due to the loud rain, and I get closer and closer until I stand beside him. His gaze is distant, not really seeing. I tilt the umbrella so it covers the both of us. The pounding of the rain on the umbrella seems to snap him into focus. He blinks up at me, and all of him is soaked to the bone. I smile sadly at him, fresh tears sliding down my face. I crouch down until I'm at his level, and I cup his sad face. He sighs and closes his eyes, and I detect a bit of fatigue upon his features.

"Zero, you're gonna catch a cold if you don't dress properly," I whisper at him. He looks at me again. His cheek is icy to touch.

"Like you can talk," he hushes back. "It looks like you've walked in the rain without using the umbrella."

I try another weak smile. "You're right. Because I wasn't going to use it until you were out of the storm first." His pale face seems to go weak, and he leans in towards me and rests his head against me. My chin sits on top of his head, and the hand that was touching his cheek now holds the back of his neck.

"Yuki, this isn't a storm, it's just rain."

"No, this is definitely a storm. But don't worry, I am always going to be by your side with an umbrella to shelter you." My fingers thread through his hair.

"Yuki," he breathes, and I feel it on my skin.

Zero is drenched and so cold. He shudders against me as if to prove my point. My arm that holds up the umbrella starts to burn.

"Zero, you're freezing. Let's get you home and dry."

"It's my mother's birthday today." He sighs quietly.

Oh. Oh god no, please no. This must be so hard for him! And it explains so much too.

"How- how old is she now?" I ask awkwardly as I glance at the gravestone for the first time.

"She would've been 39." So young? I try reading the name on the stone.

"Y-your mum's name is Namiya Kiryu?"

He sighs again. "Yeah, that's right." What a lovely name.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Callen Kiryu is my dad's name." He answers.

I tilt my head so I rest my left cheek on the top of his head.

"Zero, they would be so proud to have a son like you. Surviving and living on after all you've been through is something not many people could do." I inhale, the cold bites my nose. Zero nuzzles into me more.

"I barely survived." His faint voice is barely audible against the contrasting rain.

"But you did."

I don't know how long we sat there. My umbrella arm became numb, like the rest of my cold body. I could feel Zero's cold body, too. But I won't say anything. He is mourning after his precious loss, it seems like the first he's letting himself go to the feelings in him, and I don't want to be the one to disrupt that. Turning my head again, I press my lips into him. This is how we stay for a long time.

I can feel him calming down – so am I, but as time continues, I get heavy; my soaking, cold clothes seem to be icy weights. I shudder against the feeling.

I'm so cold.

I felt my eyes close, when Zero's hands clasp my shoulders and he drags his head up. His face still has the signature of sadness, but it has receded. His beautiful face, it's even paler. He must be freezing.

"Yuki, we need to get you home." Zero announces as he takes the umbrella and stands. He offers me his hand. I take it, and he pulls me up. Before he can move, I fling my arms around his waist tightly, and now my head is buried in his chest.

"Yuki?! What-"

"Will you stay home?" I bite back tears. Why am I crying? Because I don't want to lose him. Yes, that's right. Don't disappear, not on your own, Zero. I want him with me, so he cannot be sad and fight this by himself.

He releases a sad chuckle. "I will stay, I promise. C'mon, you're gonna get sick." He tugs at me, and I am gently pulled back. I look up at him. He looks down at me.

"Do you pinkie promise?" I ask innocently as I offer him my little finger. He smiles slightly at my childish display. A long, pale finger wraps around mine, and I can't help but smile as well.

Zero slings and arm around my shoulder and we turn away from Namiya and Callen Kiryu. I twist my head around to get another look at their stones.

"Happy birthday, Namiya-sama." I murmur.

Zero says nothing as we make our way home. The umbrella in his right hand and me tucked away in his left arm, we were both mostly silent. The rain was loud enough for the both of us. The silence was sometimes broken when either one of us was seized by coughing or sneezing fits. Then I knew our fate: we were sick. Zero stops before opening the front door of the headmaster's – oops, no sorry, FATHER'S – villa.

"Before we go in," he starts, and there is already evidence of a cold in his voice, "You do know what's going to happen, don't you?"

I bite my lip. Yes. Father isn't going to be happy with our carelessness towards ourselves.

"Well, might as well get it over with." I mutter. We brace ourselves and walk in to a worried headmaster, to a worried father.

**A/N: Whooo! Mah first ever fan fic! *does happy dance* I know it's not the best written one sorry, but I plan on getting better! I left this open for another chapter maybe (maybe?), depending on the feedback I get, if I get any at all. So please feel free to review, even criticism is welcome (please don't be mean though, I cry easily). Thank you for reading! Zeki forever =-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeah hi it's been a while ^.^ Sorry for taking so long to upload this, I finished it a little while ago, but in between year 12 VCE and sleeping, life is so busy :P Anyhow, I wasn't expecting the response on the first chapter, so thank you so much guys for reading! I have started chapter three (?)… And an AU, so please bear with me! Thanks again for your support! Hope you enjoy this one; it was a lot harder to write… so yeah :)**

* * *

><p><strong>How can I say it when I don't know how to feel it?<strong>

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

* * *

><p>He was worried because we took so long. Like four and a half hours or something exaggerated like that. He was angry because we 'have no regard for personal health and safety and cannot be trusted outside in the rain due to careless behaviour'.<p>

Well go figure.

The chairman became a father when he realised we were now sick.

"Well, these are the repercussions of reckless behaviour, so learn from this my children". The fair-haired father softened up a bit and told Yuki he loved her, and told us to have a warm shower. We both walked through the hall in silence, but then I let off a round of sneezing.

"Bless you," Yuki says with a soft smile. I sniff.

"Ah, thanks." Ugh, my voice. My throat is sore too, but not from thirst. In a twisted way, it's kind of refreshing. Really though, it is weird I am sick. I never used to when younger, it was always Ichiru that got ill in the cold. But then again, he didn't sit in the rain for hours.

Ichiru…Where are you? Why aren't you… I stop at the bathroom door and shiver. Yuki coughs and groans.

"I feel like crap." She grumbles, her voice is distorted as well.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I glance at the door. "You want to go first?"

"Nah, thanks. I'm going to have a bath." She smiles up at me sadly. I quickly look away before her concern can reach me. Why does she care so much? She touches my cheek, and secretly, I cherish the feeling. It's so easy to get caught up in her warmth. She's like my fire place.

"Enjoy your shower, Zero."

"Enjoy your bath, Yuki." I try to say, but it comes out all disjointed and weird and croaky. Stupid cold. She laughs loudly, and turns to the guest bathroom. Her dripping clothes leave a wet trail behind her. I look over where we came, and both mine and her watery footprints splatter the carpet. I shrug and walk into the bathroom. As soon as I stride in, I dispose of my soaked shirt. It splats on the ground. Suddenly seized with fatigue, I stop and stare at it, my mind and thoughts slowing and becoming thick with haze.

"Mum…" I mumble. 39 today. It's still very young. Both you and Dad were so happy and loving. So why did you have to go?

Because of that… that creature. She stole away our lives, and took them to her grave. So now I cannot get anything back. I turn away, seeing red, and rid of my remaining clothes. I enter the shower and turn the hot water on the whole way, and soon, I'm engulfed in steam. The hot water works its way through my rigid and cold body. I roll my shoulders. My vision of red fades, yet I'm left with a sick feeling. Anger still twists around in my head, and a feral snarl rips through me.

"No, there is still a way. I will end it." I growl. Only then-

Someone shuts the bathroom door. I hear it click. I frown, trying to think if I heard it open. Did someone walk in? Did they walk out? It's hard to tell.

"Is anyone there?"

Silence.

I guess I've been in the shower a while now. Shutting the water off, I step out into the mirror room naked to see some clothes and a towel folded on the bench. The mirror is foggy, and someone has scrawled a message in the bottom corner:

_YOU FORGOT CLOTHES AND A TOWEL, SILLY! YOU MAY NOW CALL ME SUPERWOMAN! :)_

Honestly, where would I be without her? I smile briefly at my superwoman's message. Reaching out for the towel, I think at how much I owe her. She was my superwoman before this. If only I could somehow be her superman. That would be nice. But I'm not. HE is. A frustrated sigh fills the room, and the clothes find themselves on me. She brought my long sleeved shirt, a grey hoodie and faded black jeans. A comforting outfit when one is sick, as she would say.

An itch shows its bastard self in the back of my throat. Reflex takes over and I cough, the air scrapes along my raw throat and it feels like sand paper s rubbing on my airways.

"Ugh" I mutter as I stalk out of the bathroom. If I am suffering from a common cold, then that means a part of me is human, right? Do vampires get sick? I wouldn't think so. I enter the lounge sneezing, followed by quiet profanities. The first thing I notice is the sound of rain. It's louder, is that even possible? Then, the cosy warmth from the fireplace floods around me. The contrast between the hectic weather outside compared to the homey environment inside sets a relaxing and safe mood. But what makes the scene real inviting is Yuki. She has been tucked away in a fortress of pillows and blankets on the couch. I can only see her eyes and rosy cheeks, but as soon as she looks at me, I can tell she smiles.

"Hey, you." She croaks. I walk over to the couch and crawl in under the mass of blankets with her.

"Hey, superwoman."

Her grin gets impossibly wider. "Well, somebody has gotta look after you." She sticks her tongue out before I can retort. So I settle for a frown instead and snuggle in more. There's so much warmth and comfort here.

"Where is the Chairman?" I wonder out loud. He has left the fire unattended, which is rare for him. He and Yuki always bicker about whose turn it is to light the fire and who gets to keep it going. They are both pyro-maniacs, and it wouldn't surprise me if those two were actually related in some way.

"Oh, he is-"

"Right here!" the Chairman cuts Yuki off as he bounds into the room. "Now, first thing first! Let's get you children comfy." He skips to the couch, appearing to recover back to his irritating, optimistic self.

"But Cha- Father! You already have!" she wiggles under the blankets to show off what she means. The unpersuadable man waves a finger at her.

"Uh-uh Yuki, my daughter! You know this couch folds out to become a bed, and by the looks of you two, you aren't going nowhere once you've settled. So, quickly get up and I will set it up for you!" he claps and I can tell he is proud of himself. I roll my eyes at Yuki, and she starts to giggle, but ends in coughing. As we stand waiting for the Chairman to finish his tsk, I suddenly get hit with fatigue and a headache. Well, there goes our holidays. Not that I had anything planned, but staying sick- free is apparently not an option.

"There we go!" He abruptly exclaims. Yuki jumps beside me. "Now, both of you lie down and I will tuck the blankets over the top of you." He points to the bed. I snort.

"Honestly, we don't need help-!"

"Zero, just humour him for a little while, then he'll go somewhere else to play." She pulls me onto the couch/bed thing, and lies down next to me. I close my eyes as the erratic fool fusses over us. He throws down the blankets and tucks us in. I try to keep my pride from shattering as I make plans to thump his skull later.

"There we go my children! All snuggled up! Naw, how adorable, even when you're sick!" He gushes over us, all red cheeks and starry eyes.

"Gah! I swear to god-"

"Zero." Yuki clings on to my arm as she interrupts my attack. She looks at me, pulling that puppy face that annoyingly destroys me.

I huff and settle back down. The chairman beams down at us and passes the T.V remote.

"Here, so you don't get bored. Stay here, I need to go into town and I will be back. BYE!"

And he is gone. Why does he need to go? In this weather too? I think of a reason, then realise I don't really care. Yuki grabs the remote and shuffles closer so that she is curled up against my side. The movement causes heat to radiate within me, and I feel my face burn. Gah, I hate how easily she can break me down. But then again, I like how only it's only her who can.

The T.V flickers alive. Yuki, who clearly has her mind set, flicks quickly through the channels, settling on one after a couple of minutes. I can tell instantly that the program currently on is the music show, though it is difficult to hear the song playing. When the rain outside drowns all noise. Yuki must know the song though, based on the video clip, because she starts to sing along. Well, she attempts to, if you call coughing and snivelling as singing.

"You know what's a good song, Zero?" she says against my shoulder. I look down at her and shrug. She looks up at me and smiles. "'Don't', by Ed Sheeran. I love Ed Sheeran. His songs are good. Yori is in love with him. I have his album somewhere. Here, I'll go get it and we'll listen to Ed Sheeran." She starts to sit up, but I yank her back down.

"Really, you're sick. Just stay here and keep warm."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't in the rain as long as you." She sits up again, grabbing my hand that suppresses her. She smiles sadly at me, and crawls off the bed and walks away. I sigh and turn off the T.V. It's weird; the silence is louder than the rain. No, it's not the silence that's loud, it's the loneliness. I'm alone, I'm cold, I'm weak. My eyes squeeze shut as self-loathing roars hot in my blood.

"Zero?" a soft voice calls gently. I regain my vision to see Yuki gazing at me with concern, it seems. I wave at her dismissively.

"It's fine."

"If you-" she starts, but I turn away from her.

"If you're gonna put the CD on, just do it already." Uh, I already regret that amount of bitterness in my words. I hear her shuffle away. A sigh escapes me as I sit up. She is crouching down, putting the CD in a player, located near the T.V. The rain abruptly dies down, becoming a subtle lullaby in the background. Its sudden absence leaves a ringing in my ears. Yuki stands and sneezes as a song begins. This music matches the rain.

"Yuki, come here." I say as I force myself to stretch my arms out towards her. She reacted quicker than I expected, resulting in me being knocked back down as she flies into my embrace.

"I'm sorry." She snivels.

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for." I mumble as I awkwardly try to get us back under the blankets. Realising what I want, she moves away and we both slide under the covers. Rolling onto my side so I'm facing her, I pull her close again. She curls up against me as fatigue overwhelms me. My chin rests on top of her head and my eyes drift shut and warmth lulls me to sleep…

"Hey, Zero? C-can I ask you a question?" Her voice drags me back to consciousness.

"Yeah."

"Um, this is kinda awkward, and I don't wanna upset you-"

"It's fine, just ask." I inhale, and her comforting scent fills my head. She clears her throat and shifts uncomfortably.

"T-tell me about your parents?" she stutters quietly.

Like I've been zapped, I instantly recoil from her. My heart thuds and I stare wide eyed at her worried face. She blushes and walks away. A quiet yet growing panic swirls cold in my chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispers yet again.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"Don't. It's fine."

"I hurt you."

"No, you didn't. Don't cry either."

Zero, I-"

"Come here. It's really okay. Don't cry." I pull her to our former position as I grit my teeth. Get a grip on yourself, moron! Small hands skate up my chest, and in an attempt to distract myself from dangerous thoughts, I answer her question.

"My Dad was an old soul. A gentle giant, they used to call him. Of course, he was a skilled Hunter, but if you took him out of that mindset, he was just a genuine person. He had pretty strong morals, too. When it was just us, he was just a dad. You know, strong, playful, silly, all that stuff. Would do anything for the people he cherished. Mum was erratic and strong-willed. She wouldn't shut up when she got excited, but she was funny. She was just a mum. Caring, warm. They were both such loving people. Yuki, I know you think hunters are soulless humans who slaughter vampires, but the reason people like us do this is to protect humans. Hunters are only part-time killers. They have families and loved ones. And not one of them deserve to…" I shut up, embarrassed for talking so long about nothing. "Sorry, forget all that." I mutter.

"No," she says, her hands that were on my chest travel up to my face. She looks at me forcefully. "Listen, Zero. This just proves to me that I was right about your true nature. You're not a monster, vampire or not. You think like a human, with a warm heart. I never thought hunters were soulless. As for your parents, they sound beautiful. They did a good job raising a similar life. Don't be ashamed of this past, or telling it. It's okay to love them and yourself!"

I close my eyes and sigh while trying to think of a response.

"Yu-" I start, but the rain starts up loudly again. It drowns out all noise, so I open my eyes instead of talking. She gazes at me steadily. One hand rests on my cheek, the other on my heart. I rest my forehead against hers. "Thank you." I whisper. The rain says the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah. I still need to improve my writing, ugh sorry : Like I said, I have started chapter three, but I'm not sure if I should finish it… But there is an AU on the way! Hopefully I will be able to work on bits and pieces, but I have exams coming up shortly. And thank you for reading! Please, advice and opinions are always welcome =^.^= **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here it is, le last chapter of my first fan fic! *happy dance* heh, again, sorry for the long wait, and again, thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites! That really makes me happy! So anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and look forward to my upcoming AU…. (Dramatically exits)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

I wake up too warm and too comfortable. Rain drizzles softly. Without opening my eyes, I try to determine where I am. The first thing that draws my attention is that my throat burns, and I'm not in my bed.

Where am I?

Attempting to stretch, I find that something is wrapped around me that isn't a blanket. Something breathing. My eyes fly open as I orientate myself. His face fills my vision. Zero looks as though he's too warm as well. Sleeping silently, his slow breath and rosy cheeks remind me of a young boy, innocent by looks yet broken in his past.

Remembering yesterday's events, a wave of intense compassion drives my hand to his cheek. His arm slings across my shoulders, his other curled underneath my head. Our legs are tangled, our bodies close enough to share the same warmth. To an outsider, this would look a lot different to how it actually is. My face heats up at this, so I concentrate back on Zero's face. Ribbons and shards of moonlight hair fall across his features. I brush his hair away from his closed eyes, then my fingers trace his brow and down his face to his jawline. Across to his chin, my fingers linger just below his mouth.

I blush again as I look at his lips. They look soft to touch. I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by Zero?

I gasp, in shock from my thoughts, yet the sudden harsh intake of air scrapes through my sore throat. I cough and splutter into the sleeve of my shirt. Wincing at the pain, I glance back at Zero. He gazes back. Oops.

"Sorry", I croak, wincing again.

He blinks in sleepy confusion, then looks around the room. As he looks back at me, a soft pink hue paints his cheeks.

"Um…" he frowns. I realise my hand is still on his face.

"Oh, oops." I mumble as I withdraw my hand. Zero lets out a sigh, looking tired.

"You're very warm." He says quietly. His eyes drift shut, and his breathing slows and evens out. D-did he just fall asleep?! So quickly, too. Well, it's not like he gets enough sleep anyway. The night before, and I guess every night before that, Zero was tormented by nightmares. Yet here he is, dozing peacefully beside me. Seeming safe, I can't see any traces of yesterday's trauma in his face. He is right, I am warm, too warm. Hmmm, sleep…

* * *

><p>I jolt upright, trying to find what woke me. The chair- Father sits in front of me.<p>

"You're awake yet?" he smirks at me. I blink, not realising I fell asleep again.

"Heh, I guess so." I look beside me, and Zero is not there. I frown. "Where is Zero?" I ask, looking back at F-father. He smiles gently.

"He's cooking breakfast, well…" he glances at the clock on the wall. "I guess its lunch now."

"Huh?! What time is it?" I look at the clock. 12:30!

"Oh dear, Yuki. You still sound awful. I hope you don't be so reckless in the future." He shifts forward so he sits by my side. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just…" I close my eyes briefly and breathe in deeply, ignoring the ache in my throat.

"I understand. You look after him well." He whispers. I look back up at him.

"H-how is he now?" I ask tentatively. Father beams.

"Typical Zero! He recovered quickly, not sick at all! When he was younger, he always recovered quickly from the rare occasion when he was sick." He smiles proudly, and his enthusiasm is contagious. I hear Zero sighing loudly from the kitchen, and I can imagine him grumbling, 'Quit talking about me, I'm right here.' Father leaps up and grins at me.

"Get up and grab a bite to eat, and you'll feel better in no time!" And with that, he dramatically sweeps his robe walks away. I roll my eyes and giggle, but quickly converts to coughing.

"Ugh", I mutter as I wrap the blanket around me and saunter off to the kitchen. Zero is still wearing the same clothes I got for him yesterday. Standing in front of the stove, he seems to be cooking bacon, if my nose is accurate. Padding quietly to his side, I lean against him.

Glancing up, I say, "Looks, yummy."

"Hmm." He mumbles absently. Suddenly he turns to me and a sinister smile sprawls across his face. "Yes. Yes it does."

For reasons I cannot explain, this makes my face heat up. I look away, surprised by this odd comment. Fatigue sweeps through me, and leaning heavily on Zero, I sigh and concentrate on his warmth.

"Sorry, I was just trying to joke around."

"No, no. It's fine, really. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh."

"Maybe you should do it more often."

"Surprise you?"

"No, silly! Joking around."

"Ah. But you should know I'm not a funny person." He states this as though it's as obvious as saying I am a girl. I look up at him. He gazes at the bacon.

"I think you could be if you let yourself." I ignore the frown in response, and push my head under his arm so it curls around me. I wrap myself around him, thinking that he really is a comfy person to hug.

He sighs and absently massages my shoulders with his free hand. The sizzle of the bacon combined with the gentle haze of the rain envelopes us into an easy, cosy silence. With my head resting on his chest, I can feel his steady heartbeat. It sets a nice lullaby…

"Hey, Yuki," his silver voice weaves through the fogginess of my mind. I blink sleepily and look up to see Zero smirking at me.

"Huh?" I murmur, dazed. He grins.

"While I don't mind you sleeping on me, you need to move. I'm hungry." He gently untangles himself from me, while carrying the pan with the bacon. I stand watching as he grabs two plates, knives and forks. He sits all this alongside the pan on the bench. As he starts dishing up, he speaks.

"This is the quietest and stillest you've been."

"I'm just tired." I say through a yawn.

"Oh," he sighs while grabbing the now full plates. When did he cook toast? Walking back toward the lounge, he calls for me to follow. Slowly, my legs respond, and I dawdle behind him. I feel like a Zombie. Sitting the plates on the coffee table, Zero flops down onto the couch. I curl up beside him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want some blanket?"

"Nah, I'm good. Here, eat up."

He passes me a plate. Taking it, I rest it on his lap as his arm falls and rests around my waist. Content and comfortable, I toss some bacon in my mouth. Holy, this man can cook! I look up at him. He munches on his own food, but I can tell he's not really here at the moment. He's a man unaware of himself, lost in thoughts that maybe he shouldn't be lost in.

"Zero."

He blinks and looks at me.

"Hmm?"

"This tastes awesomely* good." I say brightly as I grab more bacon. He raises an eyebrow.

"Awesomely? Is that even a word?"

"Why can't you just say thanks like a normal person?" his response: a smirk. This is strange, I've never seen him like this. So… normal.

"You appear to be a little radiant today." I chirp. He shrugs.

"I'm well rested. Best sleep I've had in a while."

Oh.

"Do you usually get nightmares and sleepless nights?" I blurt out.

Oh, no. Idiot!

I wince as his expression grows cold. Way to go Yuki.

"Please," He warns. "Don't."

"I- I'm sorry! It's just, well, maybe I should sleep beside you more often if, you know, it helps. Please, don't be upset." I gush as guilt squeezes my stomach.

Zero frowns, but the coldness leaves his eyes.

"Well," he says thoughtfully. "I don't want to re-catch the cold-" a pointed stare at me- "but a cold is definitely more preferable to… a bad sleep. Hmm, what a terribly hard decision."

"Sarcasm suits you well."

He grins cheekily.

"So does sleep." I laugh, but quickly stop as I cough spectacularly.

"That," he presses his large hand on my forehead. "Does not sound good."

"The perks of being human." I grumble. My throat burns, and a dull ache starts throbbing in my head.

"This is my fault." He growls angrily. "I should've known you'd follow me." He takes away his hand, and sets mine and his breakfast/lunch on the coffee table. Standing, he sighs in frustration. Alarmed, I try to stand too. But he pushes my down.

"Stay. Eat your food." He glares intently at me.

"Where are you going?" Much to my embarrassment, it's hard to miss the worry in my voice. Zero rolls his eyes.

"Relax. I'm getting you some cough medicine. I'd hate for you to get a chest infection." As he leaves, I feel relieved. He isn't running away. It's okay, because he has to come back to give me medicine.

Medicine. Cough medicine. Disgusting, yucky…

"Zero!" I splutter. My sore throat hinders my voice, and I wince. Great, now talking is painful. "Zero, please, I don't need any-" I am betrayed as I start coughing. It hurts, and I try to stop, but this cold won't allow that…

Zero walks back in grimacing. He's got a glass of water in one hand, and a medicine cup frightfully full of cloudy liquid.

"I know it's not nice, but that bark you've got sounds pretty rough, and this will help." He sits close beside me and passes me the medicine cup.

"Zero," I wheeze. Childishly, I want to refuse and sulk, but I don't think he'll allow that sort of behaviour. So I take the cup, and almost gag. He rubs my back. Silently counting to three, I down the liquid. I shudder against the awfulness of the taste, and resist the urge to cough.

"Here," he says quietly and hands me the glass of water.

"Thanks," I croak, and gratefully take a gulp. The coolness helps sooth the burning a little. I set the glass aside and pick up my plate of food.

"It isn't your fault." I pick at the edge of the toast. "I chose to follow you. So don't blame yourself for this. It's only a cold." To be honest, I'm now scared to look at him. After a beat, though, he sighs and leans back onto the couch.

"Despite what you may think, I don't like arguing with you. So let's just agree to disagree, yeah?"

"For now, okay." I say.

We finish the rest of the food in silence. The rain has gotten heavier, and so have my eyes. Between coughing and sneezing, I fight off the urge to lie down and doze off. Maybe coffee will help. I start to get up.

He has other ideas.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demands.

"To make coffee, Mr Bossy." Before I can walk off, he pulls me back.

"No. Stay."

"Why?"

"Don't get all sulky with me, Yuki Cross. You look dead. Even now, you look as though you're gonna pass out."

"But-"

"Nope. C'mon, sleep it off. Okay."

"Ugh, yes Dad." I hiss bitterly. He laughs.

"It's a little creepy that you find it so easy to call me that, yet struggle so much saying it to the chairman."

Childishly, I poke my tongue out at him. He smirks, and carefully lifts me too my feet.

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you to bed." He announces, taking my hand.

"Sounds like fun." I say. This should throw him off. I have discovered that flirting with Zero often gets him all blushy and embarrassed. It's the ultimate weapon during arguments.

"To sleep." He rolls his eyes, unaffected by my attempt to thwart him.

"I'm not tired," I lie. He just looks at me. I huff. "I want coffee."

"Yuki, c'mon." He lifts me up and keeps walking. I feel a little guilty, because I'm so comfortable here, close to him. His slow breathing lulls my eyes shut, and all I know is that I feel safe and loved.

* * *

><p>Zero is a giant Panda, and he is taking me to a coffee shop. It's raining so much, so I bought an umbrella. But because Zero is a giant Panda, he cannot fit under it. I feel sad, because I can only keep myself dry. Zero says it's okay, because he is waterproof. I start to cry. My Panda is sad because I am sad. All I want is a big umbrella so we can both be dry. But he won't let me. Everybody is sad. And now everybody is getting rained on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up. Yuki."<p>

Someone pokes my shoulder. Reluctantly, I open my eyes. This sadness overwhelms me, the lingering feelings in my dream play around in my head. I push myself up onto my elbows to find that I'd been lying on Zero. He's sprawled across my bed, lying on his back. He looks up at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks softly, a line forming above his silver brow. He reaches up to gently stoke my face. I feel his thumb brush my cheek, wiping away something wet.

Oh, I'm crying.

"It's just, you are such a silly Panda bear." I laugh shakily. I'm swamped with embarrassment, it's only a dream.

Zero bites his lip and gives me a questioning look. I giggle nervously.

"Sorry. Weird dream." I try not to lean into his hand, but it's hard when his touch is so inviting.

"I'll say." He says, oblivious (I think) to my movement. "Was it a bad dream? You were crying in your sleep."

"Really? Huh, yeah-ish. How long have I been out of it?" Zero's sinister grin crawls across his features.

"All day. It's dark now. I didn't wanna wake you, but… How are you feeling?" A-All day?!

"Well, a lot better now. A bit hungry, actually."

His smile turns gentle. He pats my face lightly, then pushes me into a sitting position. Inwardly, I groan. I could get used to the idea of having him to myself.

"I'll make you something." He offers.

I beam at him.

"Thanks."

"But before I do…" this time, my groan isn't inward. What could he want? I gaze at him, waiting for him to continue.

He gazes back, his violet shaded eyes seeming calmer than usual. My Zero, he's so much warmer, open than before. I always knew he had this capacity, but what made him realise this himself?

"Yuki, I want you to tell me why you were crying just now." Once again, he hesitantly cups his hand to my face. Him being like this is so new, I don't think I could ever get used to it. So lovely.

"I told you. It's just a weird dream. You know how dreams can get." I aim to sound dismissive, Zero doesn't need to worry so much about my small issues.

"Yeah, I do." He says. That brings me up short. Of course he does! Only two nights ago was proof of that! I grit my teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-" the hand that was on my cheek now rests against my mouth. He rolls his eyes.

"I knew what you meant. What I mean is that… that I can understand and it doesn't bother me if- if you wanna talk about it."

It's irrational, inexcusable, but his words – no matter how awkwardly said – were enough to get the tears falling again. Or maybe it's because I was already sensitive?

Zero pulls me into a hug. Usually, this is the other way around: I comfort him. But now…

"Zero, it w-wasn't even that bad! It's so hard to explain, but- well it's really just that you would only let me use the umbrella for myself, since you were too big to fit under it since you were a Panda, and then you were cold and wet and sad and all I could ever do is stand under the-"

Something stops my mouth moving.

Something soft.

Something warm.

Zero's lips gently silence my voice, but not my heart. It's thudding so loudly now it's all I can hear.

W-what's happening? This is…

It tastes so sweet. I feel his breath, and it sets fire to my face. His hand I can feel running through my hair, and before I realise it, I am responding likewise.

I kiss him back. My hands touch and trace his collarbone, then skate up to his face. He shudders delicately and pulls me closer.

In this moment, I fully realise the extent of my feelings for him. Why I always panic when he walks away from me, why I feel alone when he has that dead look in his eyes… Because now, there is nothing more I want than to keep this beautiful, broken man by my side. I want to undo all the damage that caused him so much pain.

I want to treasure him.

"Why do you care so much?" He whispers against my lips. We are both breathless. He rests his forehead against mine.

"I've been trying to understand. But I just don't get it. I don't deserve-"

I grab either side of his face and silenced him the same way he did to me.

"You don't see yourself clearly," I say into his mouth. "You're worth the trouble, Zero. I care for you, so much more than I originally thought."

It feels as though I've run around the school a dozen times. I'm breathless, and it seems like my heart is going to jump out of my chest.

It would seem as though I'm not the only one.

Zero's breath hitches in his throat, his face has gone blushy.

"Please," I whisper. "Let me care for you."

"All the people I've ever loved have died, Yuki. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Then I'll be the exception. You may have given up, but not me. I WILL keep living, for you."

"Yuki," he sighs. I find his mouth with mine.

This is my promise to you, Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-da! Yeah, I know, it wasn't as good as the first two… I had a lot more trouble writing this one. I hope everyone still likes it though. On another note, this concludes my first ever FanFiction! So, as I've said previously, I have an AU coming up, and now I also have a Zukaang AU (from the Last Airbender) on the go. Thank you again for supporting me with all the lovely reviews and the favs/follows! Please let me know how I can improve! Thank you all!**

***I have discovered that there is such a word as awesomely. I didn't know, but yeah :P**


End file.
